A Sea of Tears
by candycanelila
Summary: Xaiydn is terrified of water, but her friends help her out. (Sorry, title stinks, story stinks, summary stinks, just read it anyway) OneShot. Demyx X OC. Written for a request on quizilla. Requested by SumikoAidynSchae.
1. Chapter 1

A Sea of Tears

Name: Xaidyn (Aidyn *Eye-din*)

Age: Appears 22

Good traits: Friendly, loyal-to-a-fault, and clever

Bad traits: Cries easily when frustrated or scared, afraid of water (hydrophobia)

Looks: Short, cropped pixie cut brown hair and brown eyes, small petite body type, walks with a limp. Xaidyn has the Roman numerals for 9 and 15 on her wrists.

Crush: Demyx

Race: Nobody

Home World: Originally Radiant Garden but now Xaidyn resides in The Castle That Never Was.

Friends: Demyx (Demy), Roxas (Roxy), and Xigbar (Xiggy)

Pets: None (But she wants to tame a Pink Concerto)

Past: Xaidyn grew up in Radiant garden with Isa (Saïx), Lea (Axel), and Demy (Demyx). When Demy was 12, he died in an accident but the essence of his "heart" went inside of Aidyn, who followed him to the world of Nobodies. She became a Nobody to help him get his heart back and she never strays too far from him. She loves Demyx and does anything she can to keep him safe. She blames herself for his death as a child (he drowned trying to save her when she fell into a river, hence the hydrophobia).

Extra: Xaidyn is the fifteenth member of Organization XIII. Member XV: The Endsong Abyss. Her weapon is an ocarina (think Legend of Zelda) and she controls sound.

* * *

***Xaidyn's PoV***

"Demy, wake up!" I jumped on my friend's bed. "C`mon!"

He groaned and stirred slightly. "Ugh, really Xaidyn? You still resort to jumping on me?" He groaned again and sat up.

"C`mon, Saix said we have to go to Twilight Town and… Umm, he said… Never mind!" I grabbed Demyx's wrist and dragged him out the door. "C`mon!"

Demyx rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, you don't even know what we're doing?" He sighed and shook his head.

When we got to the grey room, Saix was talking to Axel. He looked at us and shook his head. Axel looked over and smiled.

"Xaidyn, Demyx, why are you still here? I told you to go to Twilight Town for recon." Saix rubbed his temples.

"Recon. Got it. See ya Saix!" I summoned a CoD and dragged Demyx in

I sighed. There were no heartless _anywhere!_

"Demy," I complained. "I'm bored." I yawned. "And tired. Can't we just go home?"

"Sure, if you don't mind getting in trouble!" Demyx said cheerfully. "Ya know, we're almost done anyway. We could just… go to the beach! We can go get Saix and Axel and Xigbar first!" He looked to me. "Wadaya think?"

I loved going to the beach, as long as I didn't go near the water. But I didn't wanna ruin it for Demyx and the others…

"Sure! And don't forget Roxy!"

* * *

"Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix, Saix-"

"What is it, Xaidyn?"

"Me and Demy and Xiggy and Axel and Roxy and Xion are going to the beach wanna come!?" I ejected, not stopping once for a breath.

He pondered the thought. "Did you finish your mission?"

"Yeah, so are you gonna come, are you gonna come, are you gonna-"

"Sure, just calm down. Did Axel and Roxas give you Sea-Salt Pop-Rocks again?"

I bobbed my head up and down so much I almost got a headache.

Saix sighed again as we headed off to the beach.

* * *

By the time we got to the beach, my sugar rush had worn off mostly.

Demyx and I started a sand castle making contest. Teams were me and Demy, Roxy, Axel and Xion and Xiggy and Saix.

Me and Demy made an intricate design;

Saix and Xigbar just made piles of sand;

And Roxas and Xion…

Buried Axel in the sand.

It took us about five minutes to un-bury him, but we got it eventually.

That was when everyone wanted to go swimming.

"Demy, I'll just sit here," I said, planting my feet at the water's edge. Feeling the water hit my toes made me shiver.

"Aww, c`mon, Xaidyn!" Demyx gave me a pouty face that made me laugh.

"Fine, then, come out when you're in the mood!" he said running into the waves.

I couldn't believe he didn't remember…

Suddenly, I felt Demyx link his arms under mine and Axel grabbed my feet. They started dragging me into the water.

"NO, NO, DEMY, AXEL, STOP!" The moment I felt the water against my skin I cried out as the memory came back…

***FLASHBACK***

_Lea, Isa, Aidyn, Demy and Braig were sitting on the beach. _

"_C`mon in, Aidyn!" _

"_Coming, Demy!"_

_Aidyn jumped in the water and splashed with her friends. After a while, she and Isa went further out. _

"_Demy, c`mon out here, it's even more fun!"_

_They all swam out further and further until the tide started carrying Aidyn out to the ocean. _

"_Demy! I can't stop! Demy, help!"_

_Demy (An expert swimmer) swam out and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the current, but at the same time, pulling himself in. _

_He started swimming to try to get out of the current, but he couldn't. _

"_DEMY!" Aidyn screamed, pulling against Isa, who was holding her back. "Isa, let me GO!"_

"_You'll just get hurt! Aidyn, calm down!"_

_Lea and Isa dragged the screaming, crying Aidyn back to the shore. Braig swam out to try to help Demy. _

_Aidyn cried in Isa's arms… _

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

***Demyx's PoV***

"NO, NO, DEMY, AXEL, STOP!" Axel laughed but I could tell it was more than just a fear. We plopped her in the water and she screamed in fear, her eyes tightly closed, tears falling.

I quickly pulled her in my arms, stroking her hair. "Shh, shh, it's okay, shh,"

That was when I remembered.

The accident.

When I died.

I really felt like slapping myself silly.

But of course I couldn't, `cuz I was holding Xaidyn.

She opened her eyes and I looked down at her.

"Sorry, Aidyn," I stroked her hair. "I forgot."

"Demy…" She buried her head in my chest.

* * *

***Xaidyn's PoV***

I found myself in Demy's arms.

"Sorry, Aidyn," He said softly, stroking my hair. "I forgot."

"Demy…" I said, burying my head in his chest, shaking with every sob.

Axel knelt down. "Oh yeah. I remember know."

Roxas and Xion were dumbfounded. Axel whispered something to them and they nodded.

"Demy?" I whispered so only he could hear it.

"Yeah?"

"I… I-"

"I love you too," He said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled. "And-"

"And it was not your fault. I wanted to save you. I knew it was dangerous. But I loved you then too."

I smiled and we stood up.

"Hey Demy?" I whispered loudly.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?" I smiled evilly.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"I don't think I'm afraid of water anymore."

"Really?"

"Yup. And guess what?"

"What?"

I shoved him in the water and jumped on top. "I like water now."

He smiled back then got up and summoned his sitar, making water images. "Dance, water, dance!"

We played in the water the rest of the time.

And guess what?

_This sea of tears_

_This sea of fears_

_Is now_

_A sea of cheers_

_A sea of sheer…_

_**AWESOMENESS!**_

* * *

**AN: Anyway, ending sucked (Unless you like it?). So, be happy, request a one-shot, and gimmi a virtual cookie. Thanks. ttyl ;- ]**

**BTW I wrote this for someone on quizilla and I have OneShot requests open there.**

**And here is her filled out request form.**

* * *

Name: Xaidyn (Aidyn *Eye-din*)

Age: Appears 22

Good traits: Friendly, loyal-to-a-fault, and clever

Bad traits: Cries easily when frustrated or scared, afraid of water (hydrophobia)

Looks: Short, cropped pixie cut brown hair and brown eyes, small petite body type, walks with a limp. Xaidyn has the Roman numerals for 9 and 15 on her wrists.

Crush: Demyx

Race: Nobody

Home World: Originally Radiant Garden but now Xaidyn resides in The Castle That Never Was.

Friends: Demyx (Demy), Roxas (Roxy), and Xigbar (Xiggy)

Pets: None (But she wants to tame a Pink Concerto)

Past: Xaidyn grew up in Radiant garden with Isa (Saïx), Lea (Axel), and Demy (Demyx). When Demy was 12, he died in an accident but the essence of his "heart" went inside of Aidyn, who followed him to the world of Nobodies. She became a Nobody to help him get his heart back and she never strays too far from him. She loves Demyx and does anything she can to keep him safe. She blames herself for his death as a child (he drowned trying to save her when she fell into a river, hence the hydrophobia).

Extra: Xaidyn is the fifteenth member of Organization XIII. Member XV: The Endsong Abyss. Her weapon is an ocarina (think Legend of Zelda) and she controls sound.


	2. SOPA ALERT

**SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail!**

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

**Petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please put this up in your own stories!**

**We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it!**

**Spread the word! Please!**

**Do it quickly!**


End file.
